Motivos para Confiar
by Katkat Bell
Summary: La noche en que Dumbledore murió,Harry causó un desconcierto general al decir los motivos que tenía el director para confiar en Snape.Eran algo insolito.Pero...¿Y si él realmente se arrepintió de causar la muerte de Lily y James?¿Y si sufrió por lo hecho?


Esa noche, todos nos preguntamos, cómo era posible que un hombre tan grande como Albus Dumbledore hubiera confiado tan ciegamente en alguien que lo traicionó sin vacilar. Al final, lo achaqué a la manía que tenía el viejo de considerar que todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad y de que las personas cambiaban; y rabié al pensar que esa forma de pensar lo llevó a la muerte….

Me gustaría saber qué le dijo Snape para convencerlo comentó Tonks.

Snape le pasó a Voldemort la información que hizo que él buscara a mi mamá y papá. Entonces Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que no había entendido lo que había hecho y estaba realmente apenado de haberlo hecho y de que ellos estuvieran muertos respondió Harry, y en su voz se podía sentir el odio que se incrementaba y que pedía venganza. Me di cuenta que Harry no descansaría hasta haber enfrentado a Snape y haberle derrotado. Este descubrimiento no me gustó, bastante carga tenía con Voldemort, para dedicarse a la caza de otro enemigo casi tan peligroso; eso sin contar con que ya la sangre le hervía con solo pensar en Bellatrix Lestrange.

Siempre nos dijo que tenía una poderosa razón para confiar en Snape Había farfullado Mcgonagall Quiero decir...con la historia de Snape...por supuesto que las personas estaban obligadas a preguntarse... pero Dumbledore me dijo explícitamente que el arrepentimiento de Snape era genuino... No quería escuchar una palabra en contra de él.

Un arrepentimiento genuino de parte de Snape era algo que no podía entender, en ese momento. Él odiaba a James, de eso no tenía dudas, y a Lily juró odiarla desde aquel día. Desde esta ventana puedo ver brillantes las estrellas y no puedo evitar pensar que se parece mucho a aquella noche, hace tantos años atrás, en la torre de Gryffindor….

Lily, tienes que hacer algo su vista estaba fija en el oscuro cielo, cuando yo la interrumpí. Su mirada estaba cristalina y sus pensamientos no sé donde ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirles eso? Todo lo que pase será culpa tuya.

Cálmate me respondió, saliendo del trance con un sobresalto Nunca te había visto tan alterado, y yo que había pensado que, precisamente, tú me entenderías.

Entender qué traté de bajar el tono de mi voz, pues algunos de los otros estudiantes me miraban extrañados, pero conseguí muy poco Que los echaras a fajar como si fueran un par de hipogrifos ofendidos.

Sabes que yo nunca haría eso aunque ahora su voz se oía vacilante, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había provocado Yo solo quería que me ayudaran a elegir. Solo eso.

No entiendo de qué me estás hablando eso fue lo primero que logré decir sin alzar la voz. Realmente no esperaba que me hablara de elegir algo, cuando yo la estaba regañando por provocar un duelo entre James Potter y Severus Snape Si quisieras explicarte mejor.

Estos últimos meses han sido una pesadilla para mí y de sus ojos brotaron dos lágrimas brillantes. Quizá yo estaba algo bravo con mi amiga, pero no podía verla desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y no hacer nada, así que la abracé Yo nunca lo había dicho, y no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero desde primer año, Severus y yo somos amigos.

Vaya amistad esa que te trata como basura cada vez que te ve no pude evitar comentar y Lily me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, haciendo que me arrepintiera de lo dicho. No era momento para que se despertaran en mí las antiguas diferencias con el susodicho Olvida lo que acabo de decir, ya sabes que no puedo evitar que nuestras diferencias me nublen el juicio de vez en cuando.

No deberías juzgar nuestra amistad por lo que ves me regañó Lily No olvides que no es fácil para nadie ser un Slytherin y entablar una amistad con alguien de Gryffindor. Más si ese alguien es una sangre sucia como yo.

Hay otros que lo consiguen, Lily refuté Si fueras tan importante para él, como me quieres hacer entender, no se avergonzaría de andar contigo por ahí.

Menciona a una sola persona de nuestro año que ande con alguien de nuestra casa y entonces yo te daré la razón me dijo algo molesta y yo, por supuesto, no pude poner ningún ejemplo En estos momentos, necesito que me escuches; no que intentes ponerme en contra de Severus, solo porque ustedes no se llevan bien.

Disculpa, soy todo oídos tuve que resignarme a guardar mis opiniones para después.

Sabes que tanto a mí como a él nos gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con pociones comenzó ella su historia cuando yo entré a Hogwarts, tenía una gran sed de conocimientos, al igual que él, pues no sé si sabes que se crió alejado del mundo de la magia, a pesar de que su madre era descendiente de una famosa casa entre los brujos. Así fue como comenzamos a coincidir en la biblioteca y a interesarnos por los mismos libros. Primero discutíamos por tenerlos, pero al final hicimos el pacto de que mientras nadie se enterara íbamos a estudiar juntos y a compartir la información que nos interesara.

¿Dónde estudiaban? pregunté. James había tenido un ojo sobre Lily desde el principio y nunca descubrió dónde se metía casi todas las tardes Es decir, yo nunca los vi juntos.

Ni tú, ni nadie sonrió la muchacha por primera vez en la noche El profesor Slughorn nos prestaba su despacho o nos daba permiso para utilizar cualquier aula vacía.

Bueno, sigue la historia dije. Esa no es la verdad. Ellos nunca aparecieron juntos en ningún lugar del mapa del merodeador, incluso aunque no pudimos conservarlo por mucho tiempo Eso no es importante.

Al principio, solo hablábamos de los libros o preparábamos alguna poción, pero luego él comenzó a ayudarme en defensa contra las artes oscuras….

Ya salió a relucir la pasión de Snivellus por las artes oscuras comenté.

…. y algunas veces, me pedía que le ayudara a practicar algún encantamiento continuó Lily sin hacerme caso. Seguía llorando, como si todos esos recuerdos la llenaran de nostalgia Finalmente, comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, de lo que queríamos hacer y de lo que nos esperaba en casa cuando termináramos el curso. Y me dio mucha pena saber la clase de padre que tenía, como él me comentó varias veces que lamentaba que mi hermana sintiera tanta aversión por la magia. Nuestra relación se hizo muy fuerte ese primer año, pero el tiempo pasa.

¿Se ha debilitado la amistad? le pregunté realmente preocupado y ella me sonrió. Ahora estaba siendo el amigo que ella esperaba encontrar.

No podría decir que se haya debilitado me respondió ella Pero desde que vino el primer pretendiente, me di cuenta de que Severus tenía un sentimiento por mí que yo hasta el momento nunca he podido corresponder.

¿Está enamorado de ti? pregunté sumamente sorprendido. La verdad que yo nunca me he dedicado a observar detenidamente a Snape, pero ahora me pregunto cómo pudo ocultar su simpatía hacia Lily todos estos años, más siendo ella la persona que le gusta.

Él nunca me dijo nada, pero creo que no había mucho que decir me dijo ella y su llanto se intensificó Siempre que le comentaba de algún muchacho, se ponía serio y, aunque me decía que estaba feliz por mí, yo me daba cuenta de que no lo estaba en absoluto. Para rematar el asunto, tuve que irme a enamorar de su peor enemigo.

¿Estás enamorada de James? más sorpresas. Veo que Snape no es el único que sabe ocultar lo que siente. Creo que yo, que he cargado con este amor que siento en el pecho hacia esta muchacha que tengo delante, debería haberme dado cuenta de que todo ese odio en el ambiente era fingido.

Yo tengo que elegir entre la amistad de Severus y el amor de James me dijo Por eso les dije a cada uno que tenía que demostrarme lo que era capaz de hacer por mí. Les dije que necesitaba saber cuánto valían.

Lily, no puedes pedirle a ese par de jóvenes, inmaduros, que te aman que decidan por ti le expliqué Luego de hablar contigo, lo primero que hizo James fue buscar a Severus para concertar un duelo, con segundos y todo, delante de toda la escuela y dedicarte la victoria. Y adivina qué, Snape lo estaba buscando para lo mismo. Al final, ellos se están enfrentando por ganar tus favores, pero sin saber que uno es la competencia del otro. Ellos piensan que con un duelo tú verás al mejor mago, al más inteligente y sabrás que están dispuestos a pelear por ti, así que escogerás al vencedor. Pero te parece justo decirle a Severus si llegara a ganar que no serás su novia porque no lo amas; o de verás piensas que si Snape pierde y te quedas con James porque tu corazón lo desea recuperarás tu amistad con él. Tienes que parar eso y tomar la decisión que te dicte tu corazón.

Tienes razón, no tenía que haberles dado una tarea que solo me corresponde a mi me dijo ella con determinación ¿A qué hora es el duelo?

Luego del desayuno de mañana, en el estadio de Quidditch le respondí ¿Lograrás decidirte para ese momento?

Eso me cuesta mucho, pero lo lograré me dijo.

No quiero que pienses que lo hago por favorecer a James, pero si tu lo quieres y él te quiere a ti, como yo se que te quiere le dije y pensé en cómo no iba a saber que James la quería si ese había sido el único motivo que me había anclado al hecho de no expresarles mis propios sentimientos. Yo había escogido la amistad de James

deberías darle una oportunidad y dejar que Snape elija si desea la amistad de ustedes a pesar de que ames a una persona que no sea él.

Gracias por escucharme, Remus me dijo y lo acompañó con un beso que me removió el alma Gracias por estar siempre para mí, y no te reocupes yo lo resolveré todo.

Al día siguiente, justo antes del duelo, Lily habló con ellos y les dijo lo molesta que estaba por la forma en que habían elegido para demostrarle su amor, pero al final le dijo a Severus que amaba a James y que sabía que estaría molesto con ella por un buen tiempo, pero que cuando quisiera retomar la amistad lo estaría esperando.

Él le gritó que la odiaba, mucha gente lo oyó y como nunca le volvió a hablar yo no hubiera pensado que Severus Snape había seguido amando a Lily hasta que vi esto esta noche. Snape realmente se arrepintió de ser el causante de la muerte de la persona que amaba. Parece que al final, todos estábamos equivocados al pensar que un hombre tan grande como Dumbledore pudiera haber sido engañado tan fácilmente. Albus sí tenía motivos para confiar en él. Ahora no sé, si él realmente nos traicionó….

Yo la amaba, como nunca pude volver a amar decía una proyección de un joven Severus Snape en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Nadie, excepto el director, había visto al hombre en ese estado de desesperación y cuando ella me dijo que amaba a Potter le dije que la odiaba, aunque no era cierto, y, con el pasar del tiempo, mi orgullo nunca me dejó decirle que lo único que me importaba era que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo; que la extrañaba y que si todo lo que podía ofrecerme era amistad, yo lo tomaba con gusto solo por verla sonreír. Me he arrepentido una y mil veces, de mis decisiones desde ese maldito día, desde que por rabia me uní a los mortífagos, y desde que me di cuenta que fui el causante de su muerte; y es por eso que, pensando en ella, quiero reparar mi error prestándole mis servicios a una causa justa. Quiero demostrarle cuánto valgo. Quiero ayudar a eliminar a Voldemort.


End file.
